


When My Mind Is Frozen

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally snaps. He has finally reached his limits. He's had enough.<br/>This is from his point of wiew,</p><p> </p><p>Set to Frozen by Celldweller</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Mind Is Frozen

_Inside this fantasy  
It seems so real to me  
Synthetic ecstasy, when her legs are open  
True Life behind a wall  
Where men and angels fall  
A fading memory, when my mind is frozen ___

__

__"So I am in the insane asylum. Limited movements due to a straightjacket that was tightly wrapped around my torso" I told the doctor that was in the same room as me. He listened carefully as he scribbled down something in his notebook. "You know it is a funny story how I got here in the first place...lemme tell you every single detail" I added looking at the doctor with my crazy sunken green eyes._ _

__

___I can see a frozen point in time  
Where her figure still awaits  
Tongue of fire tracing lips outline  
Where frozen breath originates_ _ _

___With one motion of her wanting eyes  
She strips everything away  
This one moment is intensified  
And the colors all fade to grey ____ _

____ _ _

____"It all started after busting a nasty spectre. We've done it without any breaks and no relaxation for the whole week. The ghost also had tried tro trick me into killing Egon and the others" I said. The doctor looked at me with a sceptical look etched onto her face. "Anyway when I was asleep...I heard voices calling out to me Kill them kill them they said" I chuckled. The doctor closed her notebook. "I think that is all for today Mr.Venkman. I'll come tomorrow and check on you" she said standing up to leave. "I can't wait" I said smiling._ _ _ _


End file.
